${4 \div 20 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Solution: ${2}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{40}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${40}\div20={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${4 \div 20 = 0.2}$